


Not Alone

by descendantoffire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort fic, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fic, ML, ML Season 3 Finale, Miracle Queen, Miraculous Ladybug Season Finale, Post Miracle Queen, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendantoffire/pseuds/descendantoffire
Summary: **Post-Miracle Queen**Ladybug is still processing everything that happened. Chat Noir joins her on the roof and they talk. Comfort fic.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Post- Miracle Queen
> 
> (There's a few spoilers; proceed with caution.)
> 
> Our heroes need time to heal.  
Please enjoy. ❤️🖤

Ladybug sat on a high rooftop near the Dupain-Cheng bakery, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Her spot gave her a beautiful view of the twinkling lights and the Parisian nightlife.

She barely registered any of it.

Instead her heart was heavy as she reflected everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. So much had changed.

She was no longer crying, something that she thanked her friends for. She was not expecting Alya, Mylene, Juleka, and Rose to come to her place to have an impromptu movie. The edge of her mouth twitched. A “Friendmergency” as Alya had called it.

Being surrounded by her friends and their unconditional love is truly what she needed. She was grateful to have the friends that she did.

They left her house an hour ago. While spending the time that she did with them, her mind still strayed to the days events because in all honesty… She wasn’t even done processing what happened.

She thought briefly of Master Fu. She took a deep breath. Thinking too hard about him giving up his memories still brought her to tears. She was glad that he and Marianne still ended up together.

She thought of the Miracle Box, now hidden in the locked trunk in her bedroom. Anxiety caused her heart rate to speed, her stomach to feel uneasy. Was that a good enough hiding place?

How could she be the new guardian? 

There would be no new heroes for the time being. Miracle Queen saw to that when she outed the other heroes.

She feared for their safety and the safety of their loved ones.

Max. Alya. Nino. Kim.

Luka and Kagami…

She let out a small sigh, her foot tapping restlessly on the roof.

Less trivial than losing her master… letting Adrien go. Romantically, at least.

She had been in love with him for a year now.

She would be lying to herself now if she said that she didn’t still love him.

But if he didn’t love her the same way she had to let go and move on.

And there was Luka…

She stared at the rooftop by her feet as she remembered the way he consoled her when she thought she lost Master Fu the first time. She thought of the melody that he played for her by the Seine. 

She was so grateful to have such a supportive and caring person in her life. She didn’t know if she was ready enter anything romantically right now, though…

Her thoughts swirled as she continued to reflect, ignoring the breeze that picked up.

She was staring at the lights reflecting on the waves of the Seine when she heard a quiet _thump_ on the roof next to her.

“Bonsoir, Ladybug” Chat Noir greeted. His voice was subdued. He must have taken in her body language as he approached.

Ladybug. Another change she noticed today.

“Hey, Chat” She murmured, keeping her eyes on the Seine.

He moved forward until he was next her. Then he sat.

For a few minutes neither of the heroes said anything.

“What are thinking about?” He asked quietly.

Ladybug exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and looked over the skyline of the city.

“I’m just… processing” She said in the same quiet voice. “Everything has changed.” She sighed. “I’m the guardian now.”

Chat Noir nodded. 

“I can’t believe Master Fu is gone, either.”

Ladybug shut her eyes. She tried to contain the swell of pain that was still fresh, tightening her throat and squeezing her heart.

She leaned her head onto Chat’s shoulder. He put an arm around hers.

They sat in silence, watching their city.

“What I said earlier still applies.” He murmured, his voice gentle. Ladybug didn’t answer, but let him continue.

“We’ll always be a team. You and I against the world.” He squeezed her shoulder lightly. The corner of her mouth twitched again.

“I don’t know much about the… guardian stuff” Chat admitted, “but I will help you in any way you can. Basically what I’m trying to say is…” He turned to her. She looked up from the skyline and met his eyes. “… You’re not alone. I’ll stay by your side as long as you need me.”

Ladybug gave him a small smile. Then she sighed, her face becoming serious once more. “That could be for a long time.”

“I’m okay with that, LB.”

She rested her head back on his shoulder and tried to match his even breathing. She exhaled the anxiety that came to her as she thought of the future. But she was glad that one thing had not changed today.

“Thank you” she murmured.

He rested his head on top of her own. “Anytime.”

They sat together in silence, looking over the city they had sworn to protect. Grateful that they weren’t alone in the time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a serious creative block for... months. :/ I'm finally leaving the job that has had me so burnt out (hour long commutes are awful.)
> 
> This fic just started pouring out. Writing this was every bit as comforting for me as it is for Ladynoir.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
